Stress has repeatedly been acknowledged as a contributing factor to adverse events in team-based settings and is widely recognized as a critical factor affecting performance in aviation, the military, professional sports, and medicine. Specifically, if people experience acute stress, the way they think and how they interact may become disrupted. In this study, we will show learners how their performance is affected by acute stress. Using a combination of qualitative and quantitative techniques, patterns of effective acute stress management will be developed for trauma resuscitation, a time-sensitive and high stress clinical environment. Simulations will be conducted with resuscitation teams, and performance will be assessed through real-time behavior and physiological measures. Teams will be shown their performance assessments, and will be taught to adjust their performance to better manage acute stress. As a result, teams can recover more quickly and manage their acute stress more effectively. This project will result in improved stress management during trauma resuscitation, providing essential knowledge for trauma teams but with generalizability to other medical settings.